


Krampus's Kurse

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Hair Pulling, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Porn With No Plot/Plot What Plot, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Krampus gives Santa a bit of trouble.





	Krampus's Kurse

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Crisis Everybody!

Santa exited his sleigh and entered his home, dropping his sack by the door as he did. He headed for his bedroom but, as he entered it, he felt a familiar presence.   
"Krampus, I know you're in here." Santa exclaimed, hearing a sad whine in response.  
"Damn it, I wanted to surprise you!" The demon grumbled, dropping down from the ceiling.  
"I'm in no mood for surprises." The elf replied, hanging up his coat and hat on a nearby coat rack.  
"Well, I have a question for you, Nicky~" The large, furry goat man purred.  
"And what is that?" Santa inquired, pulling off his boots.  
"Have you been Naughty? Or Nice?" The creature asked, licking his lips with his long, snake-like tongue.

"I've been very naughty, Kramp." Santa breathed, locking lips with the tall demon. Krampus growled, tongue exploring the elf's mouth. Suddenly, Santa felt very weak, quickly being forced onto the bed by the monster.  
"W-Why do I feel so...tired?" Santa panted, pinned to the bed.  
"That's the Krampus Kurse, my love. My saliva has the power to weaken all it touches and, make them very, very aroused." The demon explained, tail flicking around behind him. The older elf then noticed how hard he was. He was stiffer than the North Pole. He was so hard that it hurt.

Krampus positioned Santa onto all fours and removed the man's pants and his own leather garment. Krampus spit into his palm and slicked up his hardened member.   
"Get ready, Nicky!" Krampus laughed, forcing himself into the Christmas Elf. Santa was immediately a moaning mess. Krampus continued to thrust harder and faster, getting rougher with each thrust.  
"O-Oh god! Harder!" The man begged, gripping the sheets as he did. Krampus chuckled and took a handful of Santa's white hair and yanked, causing a lustful moan to escape the man's mouth.  
"M-More!" Santa gasped, face a deep red

"Such a slut, even more-so with the power of my Kurse..." The Christmas Demon chuckled, yanking the man's hair again as he continued to assault Santa's hole.  
"I-I'm so close..." Santa whimpered, legs shaking from stimulation. Krampus slowed to a painfully slow pace. Santa let a pitiful whine.  
"What is it you want, my little Candy Cane?" Krampus laughed, yanking again.  
"Pl-Please...Let me cum...Daddy..." Santa begged, cock aching, needing to release. Krampus grinned, sharp fangs glistening as he did before fucking Santa at full force. Within seconds, Santa released, white seed coating the bed beneath him. Krampus thrust a few more times before releasing into the elf. 

Krampus pulled out of Santa and pulled the man onto him. Santa buried his face into the Goat Demon's brown fur.  
"So soft..." Santa sleepily muttered, soon falling asleep in Krampus's arms.  
"Goodnight, my love..." Krampus quietly purred, closing his own eyes as he did.


End file.
